


The Name of The Game

by katajainen



Series: My Season of Kink [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Because Nori, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Old and Married, Older Characters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rough Sex, Season of Kink 2018, Semi-Public Sex, Spymaster Nori (Tolkien), Unexpected feels mixed in with the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/pseuds/katajainen
Summary: Very few people can sneak up on Dwalin, but as it happens, Nori is in desperate need of a quick distraction.





	The Name of The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the 'In Public' square in [my Season of Kink bingo card](https://katajainen.dreamwidth.org/344.html).
> 
> My thanks to saraste for the beta!

There were not many people who could sneak up on Dwalin son of Fundin. Kíli was one, on a good day, although Dwalin tended to blame it on the fact he had been going deaf on his left ear for the past few decades.

It was, however, not his young cousin who had masterfully crept up behind him now, tripped him off-balance and pushed him face-first against the nearest wall, one arm bent painfully behind his back.

‘Going to play nice?’ said a low voice that was much older, intimately familiar. It made Dwalin stop the punch he’d just started to move into.

‘Fuck you,’ he said, without any real bite.

‘That’s the spirit,’ said the voice. ‘Now, you have something of mine _here_ –’ the owner of the voice pressed their free hand against the front of Dwalin’s trousers, laughing softly when his hips twitched on reflex. ‘Are you going to give it to me?’

‘Nori…’

‘Perhaps. Although I’m willing to bet half of this Mountain wants this – but none of them have any claim to it, now do they?’ Nori was feeling him up as he spoke, and Dwalin was willing to bet he was enjoying the growing show of interest, as it were.

‘Can this not wait?’ Dwalin growled as Nori released his arm and plastered himself full-length against his back, both of his hands now intent on gaining access under his clothes, until Dwalin caught hold of them, the ache between his legs flaring up at the interruption.

‘It could, I suppose,’ his husband said in a low voice. ‘But I can’t. You see, I have just been called out of a meeting of some importance–’ and how Nori managed to lace those last words with such venom, Dwalin knew not– ‘because I’ve received an urgent missive concerning a vital matter of state,’ he finished, deadpan, while pushing an unmistakable hardness against Dwalin’s thigh. ‘I have maybe a quarter of an hour, and if I get _you_ so far up my arse I can still taste it when I get back, then perhaps I won’t nail anyone’s tongue to the table.’

Now, Dwalin could have pushed him off, could have insisted they take this behind closed doors instead of the narrow hallway that was such a convenient shortcut between two levels, but they both knew he would not. ‘Can’t have that on my conscience, now can I?’ he said, releasing Nori’s hands. ‘Have it your way.’

Nori’s answering growl was a low sound at the back of his throat, and he wasted no time getting his hands on Dwalin’s cock. Dwalin cursed under his breath as he leaned his forehead against the stone and Nori pulled at him with nimble teasing hands. ‘Kit off,’ he snapped, half-turning in the circle of Nori’s arms. ‘If we get caught bare-arsed, I want more than your hands to show for it.’

‘My hands are not worth showing, but my arse is?’ Nori quipped as he quickly toed off one boot and pushed a small earthenware bottle at Dwalin. ‘Hold this,’ he said as he wriggled one leg free of his trousers, then held out a hand. ‘Here.’ Popping the cork with his teeth, Dwalin poured a measure of oil onto the offered fingers, then another into his own hand.

‘Your arse is the finest piece in this Kingdom, and it’s mine.’ He held Nori’s gaze as he passed his slick hand slowly over his proudly standing cock, his back against the wall, free hand pressed to the rough-hewn face. The stone carried no rumour or presence, save the constant background thrum of a living mountain, but that could change. At any moment that could change. Dwalin sped up his hand, teeth gritted against the groan that threatened to surface.

Nori gripped at his shoulder with one hand, propping his bootless foot against the wall. ‘Save that for me, damn you,’ he hissed, eyes narrowing as he jammed two slippery fingers into his own perfect arse, once, twice. ‘That’s mine. Give it to me.’

Without a word Dwalin hoisted him up, and thought he felt lighter again, all bone and sinew and copper wire; yet his arse was still a perfect double handful for him, and Nori groaned aloud against his mouth as Dwalin squeezed it, easing into a long moment filled with quick shallow breaths as he pushed, inch by torturous inch, into slick, too-snug heat.

Bracing himself against the wall with both feet, his single boot scraping at the stone, Nori lifted himself, then bore down again, taking Dwalin’s cock deeper, forcing the air out of them both in a long, loud exhale. Then he did it again, for he was limber still, his husband, even if the fox-white stripes in his russet hair grew wider by the year. ‘Come on,’ he ground out, ‘I’m in a hurry. Make me scream. Make them hear me in their guildhalls and counting-houses where they think they know what makes the cogs of this Kingdom turn.’

Biting back a growl, Dwalin turned on the spot, slamming Nori against the wall and stoppered his mouth with his own as he hammered into him, swallowing each of his moans, the only sound around them the rhythmical slap of skin on skin. But he could only keep up such a punishing pace for so long without coming up for air.

‘Wait,’ Nori panted as soon as they came apart, ‘I heard something.’

They both held still, and Dwalin could feel the thrum of lithe muscle under his hands, and the maddening heat gripping his cock, holding him on the knife’s edge of dissatisfied lust. They were not behind some house back in Ered Luin, and this was no petty thief who had let himself be caught, but the thrill was the same. It only took someone turning the corner at the wrong time.

‘It’s nothing. I was wrong.’ And Dwalin knew he was meant to see the glint in Nori’s eye.

‘You little–’ he growled and pounded into him with renewed vigour, reveling in the tight little sounds he could punch out of his husband, and, feeling his own release build, thrust upon thrust, reached down between them to grip Nori’s cock.

‘Yes…’ Nori dug his heels in the small of Dwalin’s back as he came, the muscles in his neck arched taut as he ground his teeth to keep quiet, the sudden clench of his body plenty enough to draw Dwalin with him.

For a moment after they remained as they were, both breathing hard, Nori’s legs still clamped around Dwalin’s middle, Dwalin’s hands still clutching his husband’s beautiful bare arse.

‘You’re going to be late,’ he said quietly.

‘Sod it. I already know what they’ll decide.’ Nori let go of him and slid down, quickly pulling his trousers back on, paying no mind to the long trail of Dwalin’s come staining his thighs. ‘This is the one thing black wool is good for,’ he smirked. ‘Can’t have them _knowing_ what I’ve been up to.’

‘Looks perfectly decent,’ Dwalin assured him, wiped his own sticky hand in the hem of his undershirt, before tucking it back into his trousers.

‘And you are a good judge of decent, are you, hmm?’

‘Said the pot to the kettle.’

Nori gave an eloquent shrug in reply. ‘Thank you,’ he said simply, and touched briefly at the side of Dwalin’s face before turning to go.

Dwalin watched him walk away for long enough to see him turn at the first corner. His improbable love and even more unlikely husband, who, even after years and decades on the job, still treated being the King’s Chief of Whispers as some kind of game; a mask to wear, a part to play.

He wondered if anyone else knew this, and wanted them not to, so that he would be the only one to see the truth beneath the game. What he feared, and would not let himself think of, was that he simply might be the only one to see this particular mask on Nori’s face.


End file.
